1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transfer system using a mobile terminal and a two-dimensional barcode, and more particularly, a processing system, server, processing terminal, and communications terminal that can be used to pay for purchases and manage membership cards and admission tickets, and other services.
2. Related Art
As commonly known, systems for using a credit card to pay for goods or services have come into widespread use. Such credit card payment systems are useful because a card holder does not need to carry cash. Because credit cards are also issued by a variety of entities such as stores and enterprise groups, a customer can hold a number of credit cards.
In addition, stores, shopping malls, or enterprise groups may issue a credit card with a membership card function or a membership card (customer card) without a payment function. These cards may provide “points” to their customers according to the amount paid or the utilization of the card. Alternativley, these cards may provide a discount or provide free services, added benefits, goods, or service information according to accumulated points in order to earn the loyalty of the customers.
As the result of the widespread use of the credit cards and membership cards, customers carry many credit cards and membership cards. Accordingly, the management of these cards becomes complicated. In addition, if a customer loses a credit card, the customer has to take extensive measures. Furthermore, other problems arise such as the fraudulent use of a credit card by another person due to the theft of the card itself or its number. Because the customer has several kinds of membership cards, it is very troublesome for both the customer and the issuer of the card to keep track of and manage services and the number of “points” provided by the use of each card. In addition, an increased number of credit and membership cards make customer's wallet, or card holder, bulky and makes many customers feel awkward.
In recent years, online shopping through a communication medium such as the Internet has become widespread. When a user uses a credit card to pay for purchases, the user sends authentication information such as the credit card number, personal identification code of a particular credit card used and a password through the communication medium such as the Internet. It is difficult to prevent the theft or fraudulent use by another person of this information.
On the other hand, a customer visiting an event such as a concert or a sporting event purchases a ticket and shows it to a ticket taker at the gate of the event site before entering the site. Today, tickets can be purchased through the Internet. In this case, the customer may obtain a confirmation number of the ticket through the Internet, then go to a ticket window to receive the paper ticket in exchange for the confirmation number. This activity prevents forgery of the ticket. In such a system, however, the customer cannot fully enjoy the paperless benefits of online shopping because of the need to visit the ticket window.
In view of the foregoing there is a need in the art for a processing system, server, processing terminal, and communications terminal that are highly convenient for customers.